


Negaduck and Darkwing both Suffer because of Buddy.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Negaducky [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Affection, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Belly Rubs, Candy, Candy Hearts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Threats, Dessert & Sweets, Dirty Thoughts, Fights, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Horniness, Hugs, Insults, Jealousy, Kissing, Licking, Light Petting, Lust, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Suffering, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Threats, Threats of Violence, Touching, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buddy goes to look for Negaduck but he's partly color blind because Dog so he mistakes Darkwing Duck. Suffering happens after that.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Negaduck, Drake Mallard/Original Character(s), Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Series: Negaducky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Negaduck and Darkwing both Suffer because of Buddy.

It was cold. It had rained yesterday. Nobody was in a particularly good mood in the city. Saint Canard was busy with grumpy people who didn't have time to deal with anyone else but themselves. Life was miserable. There was no room for sunshine, rainbows, or lollipops to this cloudy, gloomy, day. This harsh world didn't have time for Sugar Bowls or even one friendly man.

Buddy Pal Friendly whimpered worriedly as he tucked his tail between his legs and looked to the ground. He started to fiddle with his hands and hunch over in his seat. Negaduck had asked him to stay at the bus stop while he did something very important. While Buddy wished to do this as a display of loyalty and trustworthy ness to his friend, he was starting to get nervous. Beyond that, he really wanted to be pet and Negaduck promised to give him lots of pets when he got back from the important thing. Pal whined some more, when was Ducky going to come back?

Friendly curled up into the corner of the bus stop and thought about going to find his friend. Maybe the duckie would understand why he couldn't stay at the bench any longer and still give him pets. Mainly he hoped the shorter man wouldn't be angry, he didn't like seeing people upset especially with himself. 

The buff, yellow, candy, dog got up and started walking to find the super villain. It was difficult because there was lots of shorter people who didn't seem to like him and some of them were ducks. Buddy didn't know too many ducks other than Darkwing and Negaduck. So it was like looking for a needle in a haystack of rainbow colored hay when one can only see five different colors at best. Which is to say it was extremely difficult and confusing. The people were as was said before unfriendly because today was horrible and they were very busy, most of them just wanted to go home. Nobody needed a giant mutt bumping into them and asking if they were Negaduck.

The tall man was now a bit gloomy. Today wasn't rosey or golden. Not like it had been at home or in the flower field. Not like before his parents took the forever nap. Not like it was before all his friends disappeared. Today was hurtful. He just wanted to hug Ducky and be away from this. All of this. All the not sunshine and not nice. All of the everything that made him feel so very helpless and alone and stupid. The candy colored toon darted into an alley way and hid behind a trash can to cry. He couldn't understand why random people on the street weren't being friendly to him. He was supposed to be The Friend to Everyone. That's what parents use to say. What was he if he couldn't be everyone's friend?

Then a costumed Mallard appeared. He seemed to be wearing different colors from Negaduck but it wasn't like Negaduck only wore that one outfit all the time. Buddy beamed like warm sunlight, and dashed over to the bird. Pal called out in glee, "Ducky!!" The masked man turned around. He spooned him up into a big hug. "Neggy, I missed you so much! I'm sorry I couldn't stay at the bus stop." Friendly quick babbled, "Will you pretty, pretty, please not be super, duper, mad with kisses on top?" Darkwing really didn't understand anything that was being said. All he knew is a dog he knew as the literal sweetheart that Negaduck was trying to get into the pants of was hugging him. 

The hug was so warm and nice that he shrugged and hugged back. Why not? Not like that edgy recolor of his was going to appreciate the affection, and further more he was half sure that jerk was going to murder the poor sweetie. Not too unrealistic a guess considering the Super villain's history will anything good or innocence in this world. Buddy licked the duck and cuddled him, holding him closer with his back legs. Because dog. That guess about his double wishing to end this cutie shifted to something more interesting. There are other reasons to keep a big beefcake around. 

Buddy continued to lick his face then started to move down to his neck. DW started panic, he wished his costume had some pants. "Down boy! No more licks!!" he cried out as he attempted to pry himself out. It wasn't like Friendly was trying to keep holding on after someone tried to get out. No matter how much he wanted to hug more. The smaller man turned away as he got a foot away. Pal nuzzled the back of his head for a second before pulling away and mumbling clearly enough to be heard, "Why didn't you want kissy kissies, Nega Ducky?" Drake was trying not to burst out laughing. 

Negaduck lets a big sweetheart go around calling him "Nega Ducky?" 

"Not Negaducky, friend." He half chuckled. The yellow, candy, hound wagged his tail and hugged him close. The overly friendly man chipped happily, "I'm your friend?! I'm so so happy that you will be my friend, Duckie! Let's be best friends for ever and ever and ever!!" Despite only being a hug, Mallard felt like he was going be pressed against a wall and made a lot more than a best friend which he was not into for how many people were on the sidewalk and the fact that they were in an alleyway. Otherwise he was 100% down. 

He chuckled nervously and gently took the arms off his hips. Darkwing breathed out, "Listen Buddy, I'm not Negaduck. Why don't you come with me to the police station and we can find him, okay?" Buddy looked down at him in silence and melodically. The purple dress bird frowned and pet the beefy mammal. The super hero sighed, "Aw. Don't worry, big guy. It's okay." The beefcake smiled wagging his tail a little at the scratch behind his floppy ears. The hero took this as a good sign and started to rub his belly. The mallard happily questioned, "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" 

Buddy Pal Friendly blinked his black eyes a few times then answered, "I'm an adult so I'm guess you are the good boy." Drake Mallard stopped and considered that. Finally he responded proudly, "Thank you, I consider myself a super hero so it's nice to know someone else agrees that I'm good but you were the one I was talking about." The cartoony puppy dog gave a surprised but joyful face at the realization. Why? Why was this giant, muscle bound, man so adorable? DW puzzled that it must be the same thing that makes LP so adorable and shrugged it off from there. 

He then continued to give the larger man belly rubs. Because that's just fun to do I guess. That's about when Negaduck appeared. A chainsaw started. 

Buddy protectively hugged the Mallard. The other mallard stepped close. "Deadwing Duck, your goose is cooked!" he yelled in rage. The dog attempted to block more of the duck from his friend. Negaduck hissed, "Get out of the way, Buddy or I swear I'll!" He didn't get to finish that thought because the mammalian picked them both up and threatened, "If you don't stop bein' a meanie bean right now, I'll make you two kiss and hug!" They were both completely silent. Friendly puffed in mad, "I'm tired of you always being mean to me, Negaduck, I am sick of you callin' me dumb or not adult or not a man or somethin' else. You will nice or I'm gonna make you be nice."

Buddy is super peeved. The one time he got a hug back from Ducky and it turns out to be his copy. Plus the guy isn't even as bad as his friend made him out to be. 

"I won't be bossed around by no brain goodie two sho..." The villain paused as his bill got a face full of other bill. Friendly pulled the two away. He huffed in miffed, "Is everyone ready to talk nicely like adults or do they need more kissy time?" The hero held his beak closed and tried not to look like he sort of liked it. Damn his ego and it's attraction to itself. Negaduck growled, "What was THAT for you idiotically f..." Pal finished wrapping their arms around eachother and smiled. He noted with some joy, "Hugs." The yellow dress bird shoved his counterpart away like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. 

"Kisses it is then." The giant remarked. The two ducks kissed again. The evil mirror reflection fell backwards then crawled backwards into a corner to sourly be bitter about this. The mammal picked up the still in shock hero and went to walk away. The villain got up and stomped over. "Oh no you don't, you worthless pile of!" He was paused as he was lifted back up by his shirt collar. The glare felt like the whole sun was being focused into a laser aimed for his head. The literal sweetheart steamed, "I don't wanna to be with Meanies, Darkwing hugged me back and you won't even let me hold your hand without sayin' that I am a weirdo for wantin' affection. You lied to me and I don't wanna be your friend anymore!"

Like I said, he's super peeved. 

The ground somehow felt colder and harsher when Negaduck was dropped on it, watching the only good thing he could stomach walk away with his better self... The sun had left. It'd been so long that he lived in the darkness that he never knew to miss the sunny days when the rain came. It all slipped from his fingers in one quick moment and the world crashed down around him. It all fell apart as the rain came. Everything he ever seeked to destroy in this world and his own walked away with himself. In that pain in a heart he didn't have before, the bad guy knew it was all because of himself. 

The End.


End file.
